HIVE of Shadow
by CrossyCross
Summary: A mysterious new stranger enters the HIVE Academy. His powers are hidden in a façade of shadow, and his actions trigger hostility as he stays in the school. Who is he? What is his reason for applying? And who or what is the voice in his head? Jinx x OC.
1. Prologue

**Cross: Well, we slipped in a prologue since we thought we needed it.**

**Gabriel: Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans and DC= not mine My OCs and imagination= Mine**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Aldoe's POV]**

Hello, name's Aldoe Steiner. I'm about 5'7 with slightly pale skin, black hair and green eyes. I'm sixteen, and I'm supposed to be a normal kid. Well, even if I AM a fourth degree black belt and an expert in Muai Thai, Aikido and Shotokan and I pretty much ace my tests with barely any effort, I was never truly a 'special' case. Like someone that would change the world. I was just a normal talented guy. Someone who might invent something or improve something, yadda yatta yadda.

So I guess it came as a surprise when someone broke into my house when me and my parents were eating dinner. My father dropped his fork when we heard the front door explode into a hundred splinters. My mom told me to wait for them as she took out her pistol. She was an air force pilot and was a talented marksman. Meanwhile, my father opened the vault that was in the kitchen and took out his shotgun. He was a scientist who was developing a new kind of energy that would provide for us cheaply and efficiently with low pollution. But he knew how to handle a gun. He had taken me out to hunting a lot of times after all.

They moved out of the room and positioned themselves in a proper place for an ambush as I heard more noises of breaking. There was no way the intruder wasn't hostile now. Of course, I just couldn't appease my curiosity and followed my parents, though I kept myself out of their sight. When they had positioned themselves and I had done the same, the impostor came into view. I didn't expect him to look like those cartoonish burglars with all black outfits, beanie hat and black paint on their faces. I was too mature for that. Yet, what came before us was a complete surprise.

He came dressed in an oversized tattered brown cloak. His face was not visible to us but a set of sulfur yellow eyes were evident. My parents got over the shock and shot at him. My mother aimed for his neck while my father went for his face. For some reason, most of the bullets bounced off on him and those that did fell off, not able to get a grip on whatever armor he was wearing. All of a sudden, he advanced, suddenly right on front of my mother. He ripped the pistol from her hands and snapped it in half. My mother kicked at his groin but he held her foot before it could connect. My father shot at him again, but it came with the same result as the previous shot.

The figure forcefully opened my mother's mouth and breathed in. At first, I thought he was going to kiss her, which was really gross when I think of it. As it turns out, he didn't even get close to her. His mouth just hung open and a white mist came out from her own. He seemingly ate the mist, and when he had swallowed everything, he dropped my mother's limp body on the ground. "MOM!" I screamed. My father stood shaking as the intruder neared him. He did the same to him and hung his mouth close to my father's. I managed to react in time. I ran to him and grabbed his shotgun. As another mist rose from my father, I shot the goddamned thing in the mouth.

Its outer covering may have been impervious, but its insides weren't. It screamed in pain. I dragged my father away and pointed the shotgun at him with trembling hands. At some part of my mind, I remembered the news where it spoke of continuous attacks on people. The victims weren't killed. Their mental and physical status was fine but it seemed as if they had lost whatever made them, well, _them_. They would move around purely by instinct and gain new memories and keep their old ones. But they would act as if their soul had been sucked right out of them.

I gulped as the figure approached me. Blood was leaking out from its fanged mouth and it looked at me with anger in its eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't give me any openings like before. It swiped the gun from my hands and broke it before slapping me away with a swing of its strong arms. I hit the wall, dazed, with stars flying around my head. I choked as I saw my father become delivered with the same fate as my mom. I ran upstairs, intent on reaching some of the weapons we kept. I opened the vault in my parents' room. It was a good thing they trusted me enough to give me the code. I took out a submachine gun and a few grenades and rushed downstairs.

Thankfully, the intruder wasn't in a rush and was only at the foot of the stairs. I emptied the whole magazine into his face. I smiled in grim satisfaction as the bullets hit his eyes. I should have thought of that. Eyes are pretty vulnerable after all. I threw the gun at him and took out the pins from the grenades and threw them at him. I ran away as fast as I could as a large explosion filled the air. I knew that my parents might as well have been dead with what that asshole had done, so I didn't mind their bodies getting blown up that much. I just hope it was enough to kill that monster.

I studied the wreckage. The part of the house I was in was pretty stable compared to the epicenter of the explosion. I was just thinking of a way on how to get down when a hand grabbed me. I looked into the red eyes of the monster that had entered my life with a boom. Its cloak was surprisingly intact, but the hood had fallen off. I shook uncontrollably as the human yet inhuman face glared at me. Its skin was tanned, almost orange, its hair was raven black, with pointed ears and fangs. It grasped my chin and turned my head to the left, then to the right, as if examining me. I tried to break away, but he held fast. Finally, he stopped and made me face him.

"_**You're perfect child." **_It said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. Then, he turned into a red and black mist with a set of yellow lights in the middle and forced himself down my throat. I closed my mouth, but he just went through my nose and ears. As he entered me, blazing agony shot through my veins, searing heat that I never thought could exist exploded like a volcano inside me. The pain was too much, and I fainted...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, I was being led into an ambulance on a stretcher. I didn't protest. I still felt as if I was on fire. They reached the hospital and the doctors started examining me. As it turns out, I didn't have any injuries. They couldn't explain how come I was so hot though. The thermometer said I was at least forty-three degrees Celsius. For a few weeks, I stayed there, being brought food regularly three times a day. By the fourth week, my temperature started to drop. By the fifth week, I was back to normal.

Just after I got out of the hospital (after they took payment from the money my parents had) I was called in by the police. They interrogated me, asking me for details on what happened. I knew that if I told them the truth, that the intruder sucked mist out of our mouths, they'd think I was crazy. The problem was; they had a lie detector. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. In the end, I told them the truth. They first started shouting about how I must be deranged before the lie detector told them I was telling the truth. After that, they stared at me like I was a mutant specimen.

Eventually, they accepted the truth and called for the help of the Justice League. Doctor Faith and Zatanna came down to examine everything. They weren't able to find out much. Only that whatever attacked me was ORIGINALLY extremely powerful, now though, it was just a minor threat (if you count a 'death' toll of forty seven as minor). Then, they left.

I was put in an orphanage, but after a few months, I ran away. I had started hearing HIS voice. He was always telling me about stuff, most of the time, bad things. No one could help me, unless... that school. They say that they've done wonders to originally sociopathic individuals right? Maybe they can help me...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Cross: Well, that's it then!**

**Gabriel: Hope you guys like it.**


	2. The Stranger

**Summary: A mysterious new stranger enters the HIVE Academy. His powers are hidden in a façade of shadow, and his actions trigger hostility as he stays in the school. Who is he? What is his reason for applying? And who or what is the voice in his head?**

**Set a couple of weeks after the start of the Titans and when the Headmistress was still in charge.**

**Cross: Well, this was an idea fresh outta my mind. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Gabriel: The Titans' episodes will continue normally until their first meeting with the HIVE. From then on, everything will be from our ideas.**

**Cross: We WILL put in different OCs and maybe some characters from DC Comics as HIVE students.**

**Gabriel: You already know we don't own DC Comics or Teen Titans.**

**Cross: On with it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Author's POV]**

HIVE Academy. A school for metahumans to be taught and trained to master their powers and use for their suited purposes. It is full of the latest in advanced technology and its teachers are extremely talented. It is most metahumans(preferably those who want to control their powers or use it in a way that will benefit them)'s dream to be in this school.

It is situated on a stretch of land close to the water. Its structure-though not reaching to the skies-was high and imposing.

So the only plausible reason for a medium-height cloaked stranger to be standing in the rain a few meters away from the academy would be to sign up, right?

Said figure was standing stock-still. The black cloak made him all but completely invisible in the dark rain so nobody noticed him. With slow hesitant steps, he walked the rest of the way onto the door of the academy. He reached out to the handles and his hand hovered tentatively over them. Then, with a surge of courage, he pushed it open.

It was already near midnight so the guard was surprised to find a hooded stranger, dripping wet on the entrance to the office entrance. He drew out an electric baton just in case questioned him. "What are you doing here kid?"

The stranger seemed to take a step back from the guard before regaining his fortitude and answering. "I came here to apply as a HIVE student. I was hoping to arrive sooner, but by the looks of things, I haven't had I?" He asked. The guard nodded grimly. "We can't give you a room so you'll have to sleep on the chairs." The guard gestured to the steel waiting chairs around the room. The stranger sighed. "Very well. It's my fault for being late anyway." With that said, he strode to a line of chairs and curled up on two of them, not removing his cloak.

After he was sure the boy was asleep, the guard went back to watching for intruders until another night-shift guard replaced his post. Through the night, the stranger slept peacefully until the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stranger awoke to see a black haired boy prodding him. "Stop poking me." He whined as he sat up to see that the room was filled with many people.

The HIVE Academy was famous, and many metahumans wanted to be in it. Sadly, considerably, only a few passed from the numbers that apply each year.

"You're alive. I though you were dead and had to be thrown in the dumpster. You know who I am? I'm Collin McCoy. MY power is lightning." Collin created a jolt of lightning around his fingertips to emphasize this point. "You think you'll pass? I'm sure I'll pass. After all-" Collin stopped abruptly as he noticed he was no longer listening and was already in line. "HEY! Don't ignore me!" He shouted. Some people got annoyed with him and told him to shut up. He looked wrecked when they did and shouted for his parents, making some possible students snicker and how spoilt he was.

The stranger was already at the front of the line and handed out his registration form. The man examined his carefully before giving it an okay. He jerked his thumb towards a door and the stranger gladly went in. The doorway opened into a tunnel that had light at the very end. He walked briskly, more on annoyance rather than the urge to see the end. When he steeped out, it opened into somekind of coliseum with the HIVE students that wanted to watch around the seats. There was a boy fighting in the middle of the coliseum and failing miserably. A robot managed to send him sprawling and a few laser shots and he was unconscious. "Pathetic. He doesn't even know how to fight properly, and he bragged about knowing how to fight. Come on guys, let's go." A pink-haired girl said to a large hulking figure with a mane of light brown hair and a small bald boy in a green jumpsuit.

The figure ignored them and walked towards another line where the applicants were before he was roughly pushed aside by Collin. "You should know your place, after all, I'm gonna be the star student, so give way!" He shouted. The figure gave an exasperated sigh before following after him. Collin seemed to busy bragging to notice how hard the fighting was for the ones that requested it. Those with non-offensive powers were asked to use their powers and talk about his or her reasons and other things. When it was finally his turn, he asked for the highest level. The man at the control panel snorted but did what he said. Giddy with excitement, Collin stepped on the platform and started practicing as he was lowered towards the octagon coliseum.

He got ready as robots shot out of the ground and hidden panels opened into lasers and missiles and bucksaw shooters. He paled as he realized what he was facing.

The stranger crossed his arms and watched with a hint of dark amusement as Collin lost his pride and dignity by screaming and begging for it to stop. They did and the Headmistress said a few colorful and harsh words about him before asking for the guards to haul him out. The figure walked up to the examinee and asked for the highest level. The examinee eyed him but complied, expecting another failure. Unfortunately, they didn't understand that he didn't pick the highest level to brag. He picked it because his powers reacted from the danger he was in. He didn't even take the platform and simply jumped down to the ground and landed without help.

The signal blared and the coliseum came into action.

**[The Stranger's POV]**

I scanned the surroundings. I couldn't use my powers unless the danger was enough. I lowered into a fighting stance and gestured for them to attack. They did. One robot got near me and threw a punch. For me, it looked like it was going in slow motion. I grabbed it just as it was about to hit me and used its momentum to make it slam to the ground with enough force to shatter its controls. The robot gave a few sparks before shutting down. The Headmistress raised an eyebrow before mouthing for me to continue.

I obliged and jumped onto one robot's back as a bucksaw shot at me. It hit the robot, slicing it in half neatly. I jumped from its hulking frame at the last instant and angled myself so that my body could pierce through it with a strong kick. I went through the chest of one and it instantly stopped working. Noticing some laser fire from the corner of my eye, I jumped away with a couple of pirouettes and cartwheels to boot. I landed on my feet and ran towards a robot. It stood in anticipation but was unprepared for what I did. I curled back my fist and drove it though its central circuiting, my hand going through to the other side. It sparked before losing power. I pulled out my arm as I assessed the situation.

I was surrounded on all sides and the panel weaponry was locking onto me. What should I do?

'_**Slaughter them all you imbecile.' **_A voice suggested in my head. I growled at it mentally. It was the source of my problems. The voice that drove me crazy with its suggestions of what to do during even only slightly bad situations. I could only use my powers when I agree with it, which was rare. I applied here to know how to better control it.

'_**You're surrounded. Even with all of your skills, you won't last long.'**_ It told me. 'Oh shut up.' I declined.

'_**Listen to yourself, you're ma-.... ooh. What do we have here?'**_ I couldn't help but ask what it meant before I noticed the robotic fist about to slug me. I ducked and it missed by a hair's width. I jumped around, trying to avoid getting hit and taking down robots whenever I could. I managed to last for a few minutes, though I wondered where the voice went to all the while. Pretty soon, I started to tire, and the other applicants started complaining about how long mine was taking. I gritted my teeth as I felt some bones bruise as I punched through another robot when the ground I was standing on got blown up by a missile. I felt myself fly before training kicked in and I landed in a roll. I examined by left arm. It was sore and a bit bloody from the shrapnel. Damn it.

I heard the voice chuckle darkly in my head. _**'Well, what do you know? Looks like this place isn't so devoid after all.'**_ It said. 'What the hell do you mean?' I thought. I had long since learned to speak to it mentally after the first embarrassing situation. _**'Tell ya what, I'll leave you with my powers for a while but you have to give me an interesting show.'**_ It suggested to me. 'I don't understand what you're saying.' I replied at the same time jumping to avoid a bucksaw. It laughed before answering. _**'I'm gonna give ya control over my powers but you have to make sure your life will be interesting or I'll take back everything.' **_It explained. 'I like the deal, but how do I interest you?' I asked. _**'Trust me kid, you ALWAYS interest me. I know you'll freak if I told you what I wanted.'**_ I felt its presence fade as I managed to get a missile to hit a robot. By now, I was already at the end of my stamina and I was injured.

I wondered how to control my powers if he was telling the truth and tried it. The instant I did, a feeling of europhia came to me. I _saw_ things all of a sudden that didn't make any sense. Images of death and destruction, carnage and wreckage, pain and torture, Apocalypse and Armageddon. I ignored these things as I visibly saw a dark aura cover me. I felt myself laugh madly despite the lack of anything funny, and the look on some students as my power shot into the air. The shadows formed into a disk shaped exactly like the octagon of the coliseum, paper thing but not see-through. I raised my arms-which had somehow healed altogether-and tried to control it. I felt _**IT**_ laugh crazily as the disc stopped revolving. I smiled sadistically before lowering my hand quickly.

The disc fell from the sky, smashing into the ground and turning whatever it touched into nothing. It reached the ground, me passing through it as if I was a ghost, making sure I wasn't hurt. The sides of the coliseum were now smoothly bare, as if some giant had used sandpaper to smoothen it all. The ground was all black, the disc still existing. I snapped my finger and the shadows rushed into me. The ground wasn't littered by any metal, gears, or machinery. It was only a bare whitewashed floor. Any sign of the droids were gone. I felt the power recede and looked up to the Headmistress, glad of the fact that I was probably not smiling like a sociopath. She nodded. "You passed with flying colors mister...." She let the question hang.

"Please, it's Aldoe. Aldoe Steiner. But I'd rather be called..." I felt my eyes change as the Headmistress examined me closely. "Hellscream." I finished darkly as some students felt chills run down their spines while some females felt ecstasy, and some boys, jealousy. A ghost of a smile that was never mine appeared on my face, and I was happy that it was there....

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cross: Well, that's that.**

**Gabriel: We may have changed a few things about the HIVE and everything.**

**Cross: Also, if you're asking why it's only 2thousand words, don't worry, my stories will probably always start in small chapters. The next one will be longer, I'm sure of it.**

**Gabriel: That's all for now. Review people. It's one of the driving forces of authors.**


End file.
